This invention relates generally to edge guards for application to the trailing edges of swinging closures such as an automobile's doors.
Reference is made to the parent U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,233 and application Ser. No. 064,831 for known prior art which discloses a door edge guard which fits onto a corner of a door's trailing edge. The invention of the parent patent and application relates to improvements, particularly relating to the manner of retention on the door.
The present application also relates to the same generic retention principle, and reference may be had to the parent patent and application for detailed discussion of the improvements disclosed therein.